


I'm fine, believe it!

by vype



Category: Naruto, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vype/pseuds/vype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kokone is the weirdest Yamanaka Housuke’s ever met. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fine, believe it!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.

Kokone is the weirdest Yamanaka Housuke’s ever met. For one thing, her hair isn’t blonde and her eyes are a stronger shade of blue than the usual Yamanaka hue. For another…

“You’re not gonna learn your clan jutsu?” Housuke asks, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Who cares about reading minds!” she says loudly, hands on her hips. “I don’t! It’s the heart that’s important!”

“You’re just saying that because of your name,” he points out, because he’s not really sure about what she’s talking about. He fidgets with his new headband- it still feels weird wrapped around his head, but at least it got Kyouya to stop making fun of his forehead as much as he used to. He and Haruno Sakura often commiserated about the pains of having a high hairline when they were younger. 

“I am not!” Kokone insists.

“Are too!”

There’s a low chuckle from the classroom doorway. “Now, now, kids. Don’t you think it’s a bit early to start an inter-team squabble?”

They both gasp and spin around, already starting to blush for being caught arguing like schoolchildren. Housuke’s eyes widen when he sees who it is and Kokone gasps, hands going to her cheeks. Because standing at their door, presumably their jonin instructor, is none other than the infamous…

“You’re Naruhodou Ryuuichi!” Kokone almost shrieks.

“That’s Ryuuichi-sensei to you,” the man says with a grin. He briefly turns away from the door to look behind him, and when he turns back his face is satisfied. “Okay, come on, you two. Your third teammate’s standing out in the hallway and she’s getting really impatient, you know.”

“Third teammate?” Housuke perks up.

Ryuuichi-sensei laughs. “What, you didn’t think it’d be just the two of you? Three genin per team is standard, you know. Even if we’ve got all sorts of special cases on the team already, I don’t think I’d be able to get away with only two students.”

“Who’s our teammate?” Kokone asks, hopping off her seat and taking the steps down to the front row. Housuke follows her.

Ryuuichi-sensei steps aside, letting them pass him. Once they’re out of the classroom, he shuts the door, seeing as they’re the last two genin waiting for a team. “So,” he begins, waving a hand at the empty hallway. “This is Minuki, my apprentice. She’s going to be your teammate from now on.”

Housuke stares. Kokone stares. 

He turns right, Kokone left. The hallway is still as empty as it was before, but… 

There’s a sensation running down the back of his spine and through his wrist as his gaze passes over a certain patch of emptiness. He narrows his eyes, wondering. A thumb runs over the grooves of his bracelet.

Kokone turns to look in the same direction as well, tilting her head not unlike a dog. “Huh,” she says. “I thought I heard-“

“Hi!”

Abruptly, there’s a girl right in Housuke’s face.

“AH!”

“Ow!” Kokone claps her hands over her ears, wheeling around to avoid Housuke falling on her. “Watch it!” 

So sue him if he’s surprised by a girl appearing out of nowhere. Ryuuichi-sensei just laughs, walking over to clap the mystery girl on her shoulder. 

“This is Arumajiki Minuki,” he introduces, still smiling in amusement. “I have to say I’m pretty impressed with you two. Not many people know how to look out for her.” He turns to the girl, smile growing into a grin. “You might want to start practicing your stealth a bit more, Minuki.”

Minuki nods, rocking back and forth on her feet. “Sure, Ryuuichi-sensei! Hi,” she says again, smiling at the other two genin. “Ryuuichi-sensei already introduced me, so it’s nice to meet you!” She bows, hands clasped in front of her. “Sorry for frightening you.”

“It’s fine,” Housuke says, getting up. “Odoroki Housuke, pleasure to meet you.” He bows too, arms stiff by his sides.

“Yamanaka Kokone!” And that’s the last part of their ragtag little team. “Looking forward to training with you!”


End file.
